


A Place That's Not

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, This could be interpreted as Steve dying a la Kings Cross Station, or just weird dimensional travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve's in a place that's... not. And Bucky just needs to remember.





	A Place That's Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 27 prompt: "Remember, you have to remember."

Steve isn't sure what happened. The last thing he remembers is telling Bucky that he wasn't going to fight him, that they were friends. Now, though, the whole world is whited out like the inside of the Vita-Ray machine. It's not until he takes a breath that he feels the shallow ache of his pre-serum lungs and his weak heart.

The Winter Soldier stands in front of him. There's an emptiness in his eyes, hollow and lost.

"Bucky?"

The Soldier glances down at him but there's no light of recognition there.

"Remember... please, Buck," he begs. "You have to remember."


End file.
